Cave Conquering
by Ashe Jayfeather
Summary: "Their screams echoed off the walls of the close knit cave, sounding as if a million of them were screaming. Fionna flailed, hyperventilating, as she fell through the air, her hair whipping back and forth behind her...It was getting dark, terribly dark. The farther down she went, the more certain she was that she was about to hit bottom." Fiolee. READ & REVIEW! Might be a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

"FIONNA!"

"MARSHALL!"

Their screams echo off the walls of the close knit cave, sounding as if a million of them were screaming. Fionna flailed, hyperventilating, as she fell through the air, her hair whipping back and forth behind her. Her dress's trail spun, getting caught around her legs and feet. Fionna reached her hands out, free falling past jutting out boulders, barely missing them. It was getting dark, terribly dark. The farther down she went, the more certain she was that she was about to hit bottom. Her eyes watered against the wind and dust, and she screwed them shut, screaming out his name again.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling up underneath her knees, slowing her decent. She opened her eyes wide, looking back over her shoulder to see Marshall's determined face closing in on her. His hair and tie flapped limply in the air, the wind doing nothing to diminish the sweat gleaming on his forehead. "Hold on, I've got you!" He pulled back, fighting against gravity's grip. Fionna reached up to grab his shirt, burying her face against his chest and gritting her teeth. They were still going way too fast.

She heard a mumbled "Crap," as another outcrop of rock abruptly appeared. He maneuvered them around it, but his arm scrapped against the sharpest edge, and he grunted. Fionna felt his arm under her knee's give a little, but he still held fast. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, Marshall won out the battle against the ground force, and sky rocketed up to the top of the deep stone hole.

Dim light blinded both of them as they came out into the main tunnel passageway. Fionna suddenly became aware of the tears running down her cheeks and that both she and Marshall were heaving, out of breath. He set her down on the hard ground, taking a seat on a rock himself, "Bunny, don't… watch were you step, this place…. you almost… you scared me half to life!"

He took a shaking gasp, cringing. It was only then they both remembered Marshall's injury. Fionna, still shaking from her fall, looked to his hurt elbow, only to look away quickly. It was gouged pretty badly, with shreds of flesh seeming to peel back to reveal bone. Blood slowly oozed out, but not quickly like warm blood. And when it hit the ground, it sizzled. Marshall took another breath, gritting his teeth, "Oh geez."

Fionna's voice was high when she said, "Oh geez?! Is that seriously all you can say! Dude, your flipping arm looks like shredded. Cheese!" She looked at it again, swallowing hard. Marshall held up a hand, "Fi, chill. Vampire, remember? And immortal demon. It'll heal lickity split, see?" He motioned to the elbow, smirking. But nothing happened.

Fionna frowned, a lump forming in her throat, "Dude, why aren't you healing lickity split?!" She went to move to get up closer, but her dress train was still tangled in with her legs. "Glob Globbit! Stupid dress, I'll fix that…." She tore at the fabric at the top, past her knee's, trying to wiggle out of the cocoon. Finally, the dress tore, and Fionna ripped the bottom off, gaining her legs. She hopped up as soon as she was free, only to stoop back down to examine Marshall's elbow.

By this point, he was staring down in fright and concentration. "Fi, it feels… tingly. My wounds never feel tingly. They seal right back up, as if nothing happened. Unless…." He frowned, glaring at his arm as if he could somehow fix it. "Oh no." Fionna looked up at him, wide eyed, "Oh no what?!" Marshall bit his bottom lip with a fang, taking a long sigh, "I haven't drank anything since yesterday. I shouldn't have gone that long without my usual red. I thought I would be able to eat some at the party, but," he looked to Fionna, still frowning, "then stuff went down and you got us stuck in this endless cave maze under the castle!"

Fionna knew all this was her fault, but couldn't help getting a little flustered. "Me? What about you, huh? 'Oh, I know this place like the back of my hand! Let's go deeper! Gumball doesn't have to know! Scared Bunny? Huh? Huh? Huh!' Why'd ya act like you knew what you were doing when you didn't Marshall?" She crossed her arms, looking away.

"Fionna, I'm sorry, ok? I was just trying to impress you. I didn't mean for us to get lost, and then you to fall down that trap hole, alright?!" He rolled his arm around, hissing when the skin pulled. "But if you haven't noticed, I need red. A lot of it. If I don't get it soon, I'll…."

He fell quiet, and still. Fionna looked back at him, her frown turning to a line. "Or you'll what Marshall?" He lowered his head, "We have to get out of here." Something had changed in his voice. It didn't sound happy go lucky, or snarky, like usual. It was low, and terrifying, with an urgency like none Fionna had heard. She swallowed, frightened.

He reached up with his good arm, untying the tie around his neck. "Help me?" Fionna reached up and took it, threading it around his arm above his elbow. She snatched it, tying it as tight as she could. Marshall tensed up, but didn't say a word. "Hopefully this will stop the bleeding." He then stood and grabbed the discarded trail of fabric from the floor, fashioned a sling, and set his arm up in it.

Fionna didn't help him with it, even though at some points he really needed it, but never asked. She guessed it was a pride thing. She rolled her eyes. _Guys_. Marshall turned to her, smirking, "Come on Bunny. Time to find our way outta here." He started to walk away, startling Fionna. "Uh, dude, aren't ya gonna… fly?" She stood, feeling odd with so much of her legs showing. Usually she had her stocking on, and her skort. But this was an actual dressy dress dress, with no built in pants. And she only had her black slip on's on her feet. Other than that, her legs were bare.

She tried not to think about it, but couldn't help holding down the front as she walked. Marshall threw his hand up, "Too weak. Me having to save your butt really took it out of me. And with this injury and blood loss," he shook his head, "just ain't happening." Fionna looked down at the ground, "Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to almost die." She head Marshall sigh and stop.

"It's fine. It isn't as if I wouldn't fly down to save you if we had to do it again. I'm just… You could have died Fi." He said it so abruptly, Fionna cringed. "You almost went splat on the bedrock, and I barely saved you. What if I had let go when we hit that rock? What if I hadn't have been fast enough? I can't help but think we wouldn't be in this situation if I had just flew us back up that trap door tunnel and gone back to partying with the rest of PG's kingdom."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I was just too happy to have some alone time with you that I completely forgot that things could go wrong. It's all my fault. And if we don't get out, a lot of things will be all my fault." A darkness had crept in with his last words, making Fionna shiver. But it couldn't stop her heart from beating a thousand miles a minute.

"You… wanted to spend some alone time with me?" She felt herself blushing, and she smiled. Marshall looked over his shoulder at her, eyebrows raise, "What? Did I say that?" Fionna nodded, walking up to his side. He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck with his good arm. Fionna could swear she saw the young vamp blushing. Her smile grew.

"Well, beside the whole falling-to-my-death thing, I would say this is the most fun I've had in ages." She chuckled, rubbing her hands at her sides. Marshall finally genuinely smiled, turning to her, "Really?" Fionna couldn't believe how his face lit up at that. It was a whole other Marshall all together. She nodded, swiping some hair out of her face. "I'm just sorry that I had to, you know, ruin it with you getting hurt," she motioned to Marshall's arm.

He waved his hand, smirking, "Pffft, I've had worse." Fionna seriously doubted that, but didn't argue. He was happier now, not as down and depressed as before. She took the lead in walking this time, still holding the front of her ripped dress down, "Come on! Time to get out of this place!" The two walked on through the tunnel, eyes searching for a branch off of the main tunnel or any means of escape.

* * *

**-3- So, it was going to be a oneshot, but no one reads my one shots, and for some reason, I am just plain terrible at one shots, so this is probably going to be a short fanfic type thingy... mmmaaaayyyyybbbbeeeeeee... Should be updating every two days. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Jay Asher iz out, PEACE! JAAEEEGGEEERRR!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna flopped to the ground, groaning. "We're never going to get out of this stinking passageway! We've been walking for hours, and nothing! This. Sucks!" She sighed, her legs strained with fatigue. Marshall walked a few more steps, then collapsed down beside her, keeping his injured arm up on his chest. "What now Marshall?" She looked at him, eye lids drooping.

The party at the Candy Kingdom had started at eight. Fionna and Marshall had most likely gotten stuck down in the tunnels around nine. And it felt like it was three in the morning. But with no sunlight or clock to tell them whether it was day or night, they were left guessing how much time had really passed.

Fionna's stomach growled, and her tongue felt like sand paper. She was so thirsty! She had never wanted water and food so bad in her life than in this moment! But she swallowed down her complaints, instead worrying more and more about Marshall's deteriorating state. His skin was more ashen than usual, and the makeshift sling was covered on the edges with crusted blood. It wasn't a lot, but considering he was a vampire, it seemed like gallons had seeped out.

_He doesn't just need red_, Fionna thought frantically, _he needs blood too_. She frowned, looking to his face for a sign that he was hanging on, but was only greeted with dim red eyes, and short shallow breaths. He looked absolutely defeated. Fionna felt like crying. Like laying there with him, and hugging him, and crying. She just wanted to take his injuries away, his hunger, his pain. She felt completely useless here in the tunnels.

Marshall never did answer her question, just laid there on the rock, his eyes slowly closing. Fionna reached over and shook his shoulder, "Marshall… Marshall Lee, don't go to sleep. If you do, you…" She didn't want to finish the sentence. _Because if you do, you might not wake up. _Marshall begrudgingly looked up at her, "Fi, I'm already dead. Seems a little ironic that I'd die a second time?" He tried to laugh, but his mirth died quickly.

His voice was husky and dry. Fionna played with her hair, thinking. Could he die a second time? She shook her head, trying to prioritize his well-being over what she thought might happen. He looked so uncomfortable there on the ground, lying flat. Fionna looked at his gray vest with an idea.

Moving closer, she began fumbling with the buttons in the front. Marshall looked up at her, curiosity lighting up his gaze. Fionna smiled, "Just trying to help." After getting the vest off of his good arms shoulder, Fionna simple split the seam on the other, deciding it would take too long and spend too much energy to try and maneuver it off his bad arm. She folded the vest, setting it beside Marshall.

"Put your bad arm on it. It'll save you from having to keep it against your chest for a long time. Plus, it's soft." She shrugged, trying to get him to understand that it was the best plan she had. Marshall gave a stiff nod, gently letting his bad arm and elbow slide down his side to rest on the pillow vest. He hissed slightly when his elbow first hit the fabric, but sighed when he let the full weight of his arm down onto the cushion.

"Thanks Fi." He said, his face creased with fatigue and relief. He let his head lull to the side, eyes closed. Fionna pursed her lips. Now she wished she had saved some of the fabric from her train, so Marshall wouldn't have to lay his head down on hard rock. Even though it seemed the vest pillow was helping a little with his pain, Fionna wanted to help more.

Sliding across the rock, Fionna pushed a hand underneath Marshall's head, lifting it up to allow her to scootch in. She softly let his head rest in her lap, brushing his messed up black hair away from his face. His eyes blinked open, and he looked up at Fionna slightly surprised. "Whatcha doing Bunny?" Fionna blushed, feeling a little silly now. "I just thought you would like something, you know, to keep your head up. I mean, uh, it's better than rock…" She looked away, the blush getting worse.

Marshall just looked at her for a few seconds, his red eyes trained on her. "That it is," he finally said, smiling. "Thanks Fi." He rolled his shoulders and neck, settling down easily. "You should sleep too Bunny. Never know when you'll get the chance again." Fionna smiled, her blush starting to fade, "Yeah."

Marshall was out like a light before too long, his breathing slow and soft, always disturbing the one piece of hair that refused to conform with the rest. Sleep did not come to Fionna like she wished it would. Although she was tired like nothing she had ever felt before, she felt oddly protective of Marshall's sleeping form. Sleep was not far off, but Fionna felt like she was helping in some way by keeping watch. For what, she didn't know.

She kept herself occupied with running her finger quietly though Marshall's long black hair. It was surprisingly soft, as was his features when he was relaxed. The usual danger his eyes held were washed away with sleep. He looked as peaceful and beautiful as ever. She couldn't help but smile, wondering what he really was like under that bad boy reputation and dark shades.

She could guess she had seen some of him. The victim of his Mothers wrath. Pressured under layers of responsibilities by her, always to be expected to take over. It had made him stronger somehow, more mature, and yet he still acted like a child.

He was a poet, a songwriter. A heart felt person. Genuinely caring, great fun to be around. Protective. Trustworthy. Not such a bad boy after all.

Fionna leaned back, supporting herself with her hand behind her. She wondered how many times he had sung to her, or written a song for her. It was few and far between, but at least three. She tried to remember the words to one of them, but could only remember the one he had sung to her in the corridor before she fell through a trap door in the floor, dragging Marshall down with her…

* * *

**So, yeah. This is not one of my best stories, but I like it :3 Have no clue where it's going either... lol, even I the writer have no clue what they're about to do XD my guess is about as good as yours! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Jay Asher iz out, PEACE! JAAEEGGEERR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot woot! HAPPY FLIP FLAPPING TASTIC BIRTHDAY CASKITTEN! EVERYONE, WISH CASS A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Ok, moving on. Read on!**

* * *

"Marshall, what are you doing? The party is out there silly!"

"I know, I know Fi! But, hold up, I want to let you hear a new song of mine." He smirked, dragging Fionna by the hand as he floated through the air into the hallway away from the main ball room, where everyone was dancing and having fun in the candy colored lights.

Gumball's Balloon Bala Ball was tonight, and Fionna had been looking forward to it for ages now. She had even gotten dressed all fancy like to impress the Prince and other friends. Plus it just made Cake so happy. But it was the only time she would even look at a dress, and she felt like this one might grab too much attention.

Blue silk feeling material, warped in with under netting, and a shimmery glittery fabric for the waist as a sash. It was strapless, but had matching gloves with the fingers missing. A white bottom with a small ruffled train attached to the back flowed out behind her as she walked in her usual flats. It was poofy, and pretty, and girly. And Fionna hated it. But, like she had promised, only this once. But she hadn't gotten this done just to go out into the hall to hang with Marshall. She wanted to party.

Marshall had come just as fancy as her, with a gray vest over a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A dark black tie hung around his neck loosely, the only thing tipping off that Marshall was a fun dude besides his jet black hair, which was the same as it was any day. Dark jean-like pants with a white belt, and black boots made up the rest of him. It was a monotonous ensemble, lacking his traditional red touches here and there, but still impressive.

He turned a corner, stopping. The hall was deserted, no a one in sight besides the two. He nodded, "Seems as good a place as any." Fionna blew her hanging bangs out of her face. Cake had tried a new hair style for the Ball for Fionna, putting her hair up into a ponytail, but leaving some out in the front. Later, she had curled it to spiral down beside Fionna's face, and it sometimes got in her way.

But it wasn't like she was going to do anything except dance and talk tonight, so why worry? She cocked her head at the vampire, crossing her arms. "So, what now cool guy?" Marshall fell out of his floating lull, landing on his feet, and standing tall. "I wanted to show you a new song I wrote. For someone special." He smirked as Fionna began blushing, "A… a song?" She looked to the side, nervous yet hopeful at the same time. "Who for?"

"Just someone close to me," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. Fionna was suddenly very aware of his eyes searching her face, and how close the hall way walls were. And how close he was. _Wait_, she thought suddenly, _is he? He couldn't be! But am I? No, no, that's just stupid, of course I-._

"Breathing you in when I want you out,

Finding our truth in our hope of doubt,

Lying inside our quiet drama.

Wearing your heart like a stolen dream,

Opening skies with your broken keys,

No one can blind us any longer."

He moved forward, slowly stepping closer. Fionna gulped. This was not what she had expected to happen. Was he seriously making a move on her? Or was he just messing with her like usual? She didn't know which one she preferred. And that realization hit her hard. Did she have feelings for him? Of course not! But she felt a weird feeling when she was around him. But…

"We'll run where lights won't chase us,

Hide where love can save us,

I will never let you go."

He sang softly, his usual axe bass occupant not there. It was just him and his voice. Fionna felt like she had been thrust into an oven, the heat rising with every word. Was he really talking about her? He moved closer until only an inch was between them.

"We'll run where lights won't chase us,

Hide where love can save us,

I will never let you go."

Fionna felt like a gravity surrounded him. She felt herself leaning forward, her eyes staring at him with fervent longing. What… what was he doing to her? She felt like he was the only one that ever existed, that he meant every word of that song. He was still smirking, and looking down at her with shadowed clear eyes. He seemed to be leaning down. She reached up on her tippy toes, closing her eyes. Her first kiss…

"Uh, Fi? What are you doing?"

Fionna's eyes snapped wide open. He was not in fact leaning down, but had moved away since the last line. He had his eyebrows raised, eyes wide and surprised. She slowly regained her senses, frowning. And then, the terrible blushing began. She was so embarrassed! She had… he wasn't…. "That song… uh, wasn't for me?" she said it timidly, quietly, but he had heard her clearly.

Marshall's mouth hung open, surprise and shock written all over his face. Suddenly, he broke out into a huge taunting smile, and started to laugh. "You, you thought that! And you tried to, to, OH MAN!" He fell to the ground, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. He couldn't make words, but he tried and failed on many attempts.

Fionna steeled her thoughts against him, clenching her hands into fists, "Shut up!" She knew she must have looked like the biggest fool in existence. Anger rose up inside her, along with deep hurt. So, it hadn't been for her. She knew she shouldn't be so sad over it, but it hurt her badly for some reason; Marshall didn't like her.

And she didn't like him.

"I said shut it!" She turned to walk back down the hall, not caring where she went. She was definitely not going back to the party now. The night seemed ruined. Marshall's laughing cries echoed down the hall, and although distance was supposed to make them quieter, they seemed only to get louder.

She turned to find that he had managed to float up to follow behind her. "Fi, wait, no. Hold up. I'm sorry, it's just-," he laughed more, not able to stop. Fionna rolled her eyes, walking faster. Of all the stupid things she had fallen for, this had to be the worst. And she had actually thought she had feeling for the creep! Why had she thought that? It was so stupid to think that. But thinking that he actually took an interest in her beyond being a friend was even more stupid.

She felt a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off roughly, continuing to move faster. Why did she feel so… broken by this? It was so sudden. Out of the blue. But it felt like a slow knife had finally reached her heart. _Screw Marshall_, she thought, fighting back tears. Tears? What was wrong with her? He was still floating behind her, chuckling. Great.

"Fionna, chill, ok? It's cool between us, promise. That was just…" he paused, laughing again, "Unexpected." He flew quickly in front of her, smiling. "Come on, slow it! Fi?" He lost a little of his smile, looking at her blushing face, "Fi? You didn't seriously think-"

"I didn't!" She stopped, frowning. She poked a finger at him, holding back everything she really wanted to say, "You just caught me off guard with all that, that, whatever it was! Who is it for really?" She crossed her arms, trying to look demanding. Of course, she really did want to know. But another part of her didn't.

Marshall smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know." Fionna rolled her eyes, "Uh, yeah, I just said I would." Marshall raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Well, if you must know…"

Fionna leaned her shoulder against the wall, still glaring at Marshall. Who was the lucky girl? But before she could find out, the floor fell out from underneath her. She screamed, feeling herself plummet down suddenly and swiftly. She pushed her hands down, forcing her dress to stay down. She heard Marshall shout above her, but she couldn't hear what he said.

Her scream echoed over and over, even though now she was stunned silent. It was too dark to see anything, but she was still falling. How far was this? What was this? Fionna gulped, wide eyed. When was she going to go splat?

A sudden tightening around her waist made her gasp, frightened but relieved at the same time. "Marshall?!" She shouted.

"Yeah, I got you Fi, hold on!"

Fionna felt like crying and laughing at the same time. He was flown after her. He was there, she wasn't going to go splat. Thank Glob! She was going to be ok.

He flew her down a little ways more until ground was found once again. He let Fionna down on hard rock, looking up the way they had come. "Dude, you found a hidden trap floor! And mystery cave!" Fionna, shaking slightly, looked with him. The door at the top was only a pinprick of light. They had to be miles below the castle by now! She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. It was cold down in the cave.

She looked back to the huge cavernous space they had come to. Aqua blue light crystals popped out of nooks and crannies, lining the walls and high ceiling of the cave, giving off glowing light that barely lit the place enough for the two to see. The thinned out considerably leading away from them, back into a smaller connected tunnel. It wasn't as big as the cave, but was still of considerable size. Fionna frowned. It looked endless, and she didn't like that. Even though her curiosity was piqued, she didn't want to be down here any longer than she had to be.

"Marshall, can we go. This place is giving me the willies." She rubbed her arms, looking back up at him. Her fall had momentarily distract her from her hurt anger at Marshall, but was slowly returning. She knew that in a few minute, she probably wouldn't want to be anywhere near him, let alone letting him carry her up out of an underground cave, stuck or not.

"Awwww, is the little adventurer scared about being stuck in a hole with the King?" He smirked, making Fionna's heart guts tighten. Glob, she hated that effect he had on her. "No," she retorted, "I just want to get back to the party. It's boring down here." Marshall floated over her and started toward the tunnel. "Oh? Well, would you change your mind if I told you I knew about these tunnels?"

Fionna narrowed her eyes, smirking, "No you don't dude." She crossed her arms, walking towards him, "And I am not afraid. If you wanna explore, please, let us go down and explore." She walked proudly by him, trying to push her nerves to the back. It was just a cave system. It would be fun.

And honestly, how bad could it be?

* * *

**^-^ hope you liked! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND WISH CASS A HAPPY HAPPY B-DAY! (Song: Spectrum (acoustic) ft. Zedd) I did not write it!**

**Jay Asher iz out, PEACE! JAAEEGGEERR!**


End file.
